Great Shinobi Owl
Summary Spoiler Warning for Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. Ukonzaemon Usui, known by many as the Great Shinobi Owl, was a rogue and master shinobi in Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice. The Owl once plucked a starving wolf from the battlefield and took him in under his wing, trained him into becoming master shinobi like his foster father. Owl desired the Dragon's Heritage for himself, his ambition was to become an immortal being and with it, he'll conquer Japan and become its tyrannical ruler. It is then he sought the Divine Heir, in hopes of being granted immortality. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Ukonzaemon Usui, the Great Shinobi Owl Origin: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Gender: Male Age: Mid-late 60s Classification: Human, shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Katana, shurikens and firecrackers), Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (per being a shinobi), Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation (with firecrackers), Summoning (Can summon an ethereal owl at his side, and can use his owl to teleport), Fire Manipulation (His owl can set itself ablaze and charge at you) | Same as before, Healing Negation (Via Shinobi Charm), Poison Manipulation (Tosses liquid poison at the opponent, and eventually turns into a poisonous smoke), Smoke Manipulation (with smoke bombs) Attack Potency: Town level (Superior to his old self, fought equally with end-game Wolf) | Town level (Much stronger than Genichiro Ashina with the Black Mortal Blade, and managed to kill and behead him. Fought against Wolf) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Wolf) Lifting Strength: Class G (Can overpower Wolf) | Class G Striking Strength: Town Class (Can deflect strikes from Wolf) | Town Class (Superior to Genichiro Ashina) Durability: Town level (Can withstand numerous hits from Wolf) | Town level Stamina: High (Despite his age, he is able to keep up with Wolf even after receiving a deathblow) Range: Extended melee range with katana, dozens of meters with shuriken Standard Equipment: Long katana, shurikens, firecrackers, and Shinobi Charm, the Black Mortal Blade (in Shura Ending) Intelligence: High (Known by the Ashina Clan and Interior Ministry as a master shinobi, and Isshin himself stated that Owl was rather cunning. He, alongside several bandits staged an attack at Hirata Estate without Kuro, Wolf nor the Ashina Clan suspecting he was behind all of it) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadowfall:' An improved version of shadowrush, Owl unleashes a long-range, powerful thrust, then use the impaled opponent as a platform to vault over them before performing a spinning attack as he descends. *'Shinobi Charm:' Owl tosses a small, silver ball that releases a green mist upon landing. When they're hit by the green mist, the opponent won't be able to heal. *'Mikiri Counter:' A technique used by skilled shinobis, he is able to perceive and counter incoming thrust attacks by stomping on them, then vault over his opponent and impale them from behind. Key: Prime | Old Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 7